Une vie chamboulé par un simple bébé
by RoseSherry
Summary: quand hermione recoit une cadeau des dieux qu'elle n'est pas capable d'assumer toute seule etque Drago Malfoy sucombe a son charme et la coutien sa donne ça! résumé pourri, vennez quand même lire svp reviews!
1. Découverte

**Coucou me voilà c'est toujours la même fic sauf que il y avait des trucs qui collaient pas alors j'ai profiter des vacances pour tous refaire et mettre a chaque chapitre titre, auteur, résumer, et tous ça parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que ça était très ennuieux donc pour faire plaisir a cette personne voilà... **

**Si il y a encore des trucs qui vous gène ésiter pas a me ledire. Merci de tout relire parce que je trouve ça mieux avec quelque petits trucs en plus. Oublier pas de me donner votre avis et merci encore a tous ceux qui me lise et qui laisse des reviews**

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Titre:** Un bébé peut tous changer..

**Auteur:** Moi alias votre très chère MissBlack

**Rating:** K ou bien K+ ça dépend comment vous juger mais c'est juste pour les mots qui peuvent choquer rien d'autre

**Résumer:** Quand Hermione reçoit un cadeau des dieux qu'elle ne peut pas assumer toute seule que Drago propose de l'aider et qu'elle pête un cable sa donne ça...

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que je faisait mes devoirs (pour une fois )

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

Hermione Granger se promenait sur le chemin de travers désert quand une femme blrune aux yeux bleus courut vers elle, son visage était sal et son mascara avait coulé, laissant des trainées noir sur ses joues. Elle avait une robe de sorcière déchirée par endroit et très sale et serait étroitement contre elle un paquet dans une couverture noir. Elle s'arrêta devant Hermione et haletât quelque secondes avant de se décider a parler elle avait la voix casser et semblait vraiment très faible:

-Je vous en prie prenez la, elle risque ça vie si je la garde!

Hermione la regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait:

-Pardon?

-Ma fille prenez la je vous en prie, si je la garde elle va mourir!!

La femme lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras en murmurant juste assez fort pour qu'Hermione puisse l'entendre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues:

-Elle s'appelle Camille, occupez vous d'elle comme votre propre enfant, je vous en prie, faites lui un avenir meilleur que si elle reste avec moi.

Hermione prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait et dit:

-Je vous promets de lui construire un avenir heureux.

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'enfuie en courant. Hermione baissa les yeux verts le paquet et déplaça la couverture pour voir des magnifiques petits yeux gris bleu et des cheveux brun clair joliment bouclés. Elle chuchota au bébé:

-Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie, et tout faire pour que tu aie un avenir et tu sois la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde!

Et elle transplanat dans son appartement, elle n'habitait plus chez ses parents et avait coupé les ponts avec eux de peur que les mangemort s'en prennent à eux, elle habitait maintenant seule, dans Londres, assez près du monde magique pour y retourné au moindre problème mais assez loin pour échapper a la tension qui y régnait depuis le retour du Mage Noir. Soudain elle réfléchit et se rendit conte qu'elle avait un problème: Où mettreCamille pendant sa septième année a Poudlard?

Elle fit apparaitre un berceau et y mit le bébé qui s'était endormie pendant le voyage. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie: Ginny Weasley.

-Allo?

-Ginny, c'est Hermione, je te dérange?

-Tu ne me dérange jamais voyons!!

- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi au téléphone mais est-ce-que tu peux venir me voir maintenant s'il te plait?!

-euh… Bien sûr! J'arrive, à toute suite!

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre...**

**Alors impression??**

**C'est que la deuxième fic alors soyez indulgent et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis !!**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Une aide precieuse

**Un bébé peut tous changer... : RAR**

**Sam ZB: la jeune femme a confié son enfant a hermione car il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue**

**Mimille-Malfoy: j'espère que ça t'aidera**

**hamataroo: tu as raison ca risque d'arriver ce genre de scène**

**virgine01: oui tu a raison mais ne devine pas tout lol**

**RoSeSwAn: attend de lire la suite, elle répondra a toute tes questions**

**6Genny6:**** oui je sais, c'etait un peu court mais c'est toujours dure a lancer celui la aussi est un peu court mais ils grandiront de plus en plus tkt**

**un grand merci a tous ceux et celles qui m'on laisser des review c'est super encourageant vue le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu je vous en met 2 d'un coup, gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Titre:** Un bébé peut tous changer..

**Auteur:** Moi alias votre très chère MissBlack

**Rating:** K ou bien K+ ça dépend comment vous juger mais c'est juste pour les mots qui peuvent choquer rien d'autre

**Résumer:** Quand Hermione reçoit un cadeau des dieux qu'elle ne peut pas assumer toute seule que Drago propose de l'aider et qu'elle pête un cable sa donne ça...

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que je faisait mes devoirs (pour une fois )

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Chapitre 2:**

_-euh… Bien sûr! J'arrive, à toute suite!_

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit et une tête rousse apparut, elle sourit a Hermione qui avait l'aire très soucieuse.

-Mione, que se passe-t-il?

La jeune fille se dirigea dans sa chambre suivit de la rousse et lorsque celle-ci aperçut le berceau elle poussa un cri d'étonnement:

-c'est ta fille?

-Non, bien sur que non!

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait «eue»Camille. A la fin du récit Ginny, essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et dit:

-Et comment tu vas faire pour Poudlard? Tu ne pourras pas l'amener en cours!

-Je sais, je me pose la même question, mais je ne la laisserais tomber j'ai promis à sa mère de m'occuper d'elle et de lui construire un avenir et je le ferais, quoi qu'il m'en coute!

-Et moi, je t'aiderais! Au moindre problème, tu m'appelle et hop, je serais là!

-Merci Ginny, je savais que je pourrais conter sur toi, par contre, il faut que j'aille faire des courses..

-Stop, j'y vais, fait mi une liste et j'y vais, de toute façons, j'avais besoin d'aller m'acheter deux ou trois trucs, je vais en profiter!

-Ginny, tu es un ange, Quesque je ferais sans toi?

-je sais, je suis indispensable!

-Au faite, toi et Harry, vous en êtes où?

-On s'est remis ensemble!Quand il est arrivé au terrier il est venu me voir et il ma dit qu'il regrettait de m'avoir plaqué l'année dernière, que j'étais sa force et qu'il voulait me protéger en me gardant près de lui! C'était romantique! Et toi tu l'as revus?

-Mais c'est super!On s'écrit un peu mais, tu le connais, il n'écrit pas beaucoup, alors je leur envoie de temps en temps une lettre à lui et a Ron mais c'est tout.

-Et tu as fait quoi, ça fait neuf semaines qu'on est en vacances

-Ba, les deux premières semaines je suis restée là sans rien faire, ensuite j'ai fait deux semaines de stage à St Mangouste ensuite je suis partie une semaine en mission pour l'Ordre puis je me suis reposée pendant une semaine avant de partir trois semaines en France. Et maintenant il me reste une semaine avant la reprise des cours, pour trouver une solution pour Jessie, pour acheter mes fournitures, pour faire les magasins, (je dois refaire ma gardes de robes)

-J'ai remarqué comme tu as changé, tu as réussi a dompter tes cheveux, tu as renoncé a tes pulls trop larges, et tu as commencé à te maquiller. J'allais oubliée tu as bien bronzé, ça te va très bien!

-Merci, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres choses que les études dans la vie et que je devais aussi m'occuper de moi!

-Et tu as bien raison, quand Ron vas te voir, déjà qu'il flashait sur toi avant mais maintenant c'est obliger il va halluciner!

-Ginny!

-bon Ok, aller fait moi cette liste de courses que j'y aille vite avant qu'elle ne se réveille, dit-elle en regardant Camille.

-Tu as raison

Elle prit un parchemin et écrit tous ce dont elle allait avoir besoin puis elle le donna à la rouquine qui partit faire les courses. Elle revint deux heures plus tard chargé comme une mule et suivit d'une dizaine de paquet flottant derrière elle:

-Voila Mione, j'ai tous ce que tu m'as demandé, et je suis tombé sur des soldes chez Magic'Chanel alors je n'ai pas put résister je l'ai acheté tous sa pour toi, dit-elle en lui donnant cinq paquet

-Merci Ginny mais tu n'aurais pas dut, je sais que tes parents on des problèmes d'argent

-Hermione, déjà ce n'est pas l'argent de mes parents, je l'ai gagnée en travaillant avec Fred et Georges, ensuite ça m'a fait plaisir, tu n'aura plus beaucoup de temps pour faire les magasins maintenant alors va vite me faire un défiler de tous ce que je t'ai prit, aller vite, vite, vite!fit la rouquine en poussant Hermione et ses paquets dans sa chambre

La jeune fille fit le défiler et trouva tous les vêtements magnifique et il lui allait tous super bien, certain était chic et le reste était à la mode sans la faire passée pour une trainée. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la jeune Weasley de faire un défiler ses vêtements était come Hermione, certain chic mais une majorité était à la mode sans faire «fille de rue»

Alors qu'elles étaient assises sur le canapé a discuter, des pleurs se firent entendre de la chambre de la brunette, celle-ci ce leva et alla dans sa chambre, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras comme si s'était la chose la plus fragile au monde elle la berçât doucement ce qui la calma, mais elle comprit que Camille avait faim, elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et lui prépara un biberon oubliant la jeune Weasley qui l'attendait dans le salon, lorsqu'elle Hermione faisant boire le biberon aCamille, elle ce dit que la Grifondore pourrait s'en sortir seule.

-J'y vais Mione' Et n'oublie pas, au moindre problème, tu m'appelle et je viendrai

-Merci Ginny, au faite, tu crois qu'il faut que je le dise à Harry et a Ron?

La jeune fille acquiesça et lui dit sur un ton apaisant:

-On a qu'à venir demain, comme ça tu leur diras et vous pourrez vous revoir et puis, je suis sur qu'ils seront heureux de la nouvelle, tu n'as rien fait pour avoir ce bébé et ils n'ont rien à dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment ta fille.

-ouais tu as raison, a demain, vers 10h30 ça te vas?

-Parfais, a demain ma petite Mione' et a demain aussi, jolie Camille.

La rouquine partit, laissant la nouvelle mère avec sa nouvelle fille.

**Alors?? Impression commentaire??**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxx**


	3. reaction exesive

**Titre:** Un bébé peut tous changer..

**Auteur:** Moi alias votre très chère MissBlack

**Rating:** K ou bien K+ ça dépend comment vous juger mais c'est juste pour les mots qui peuvent choquer rien d'autre

**Résumer:** Quand Hermione reçoit un cadeau des dieux qu'elle ne peut pas assumer toute seule que Drago propose de l'aider et qu'elle pête un cable sa donne ça...

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que je faisait mes devoirs (pour une fois )

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Chapitre 3:**

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla vers 8h, elle vérifia que Camille dormait toujours et alla déjeuner, elle prit une douche et a penne elle eu fini de s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller qu'elle entendit Camille pleuré, elle se précipita vers elle et a penne Camille l'eu aperçut qu'elle se calma aussitôt, Hermione lui donna son biberon, la lava et l'habilla avec un des nombreux pyjamas de jour que lui avait acheté Ginny la veille.Quelque minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, Hermione déposa Camille dans son berceau et alla ouvrir, elle laissa entré Ginny suivit de Harry et Ron. Ginny l'étreignit puis elle se jeta au coup d'Harry puis au coup de Ron. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et se racontèrent leurs vacances. Avant qu'elle eu le temps de leur parler de Camille que celle-ci ce réveilla et ce mit à pleurer, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et revint quelque instant plus tard dans le salon avec un bébé dans les bras.

Harry et Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et Ginny, elle, se retenait a grande peine de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête de son petit ami et de son frère.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit Ron qui fixait Camille prit la parlole:

-Tu sort avec Malfoy!

Hermione ne repondit pas mais même si elle avait voulu répondre, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps, Ron reprit aussitôt

-J'en suis sur, elle a ses yeux et son nez Hermione, ne m'addresse plus jamais la parole, Plus JAMAIS, il sortit en claquant la porte et transplanat aussitôt chez lui laissant Hermione exploser de rire. Il la questionna la voie tranblante:

-Tu sort avec Malfoy? C'est son gamin?

-Bien sur que non Harry!

Hermione lui raconta comment elle avait «hérité» de Camille et appréandait sa réaction.

-Hermione, ma petite sœur que j'adore, conte sur moi pour t'aider au moindre problème

-merci Harry, fit-elle soulagée

-Bon, ce n'est pas que mais il reste trois jours avant de retourner a Poudlard et est-ce-que tu as tous ce qu'il te faut Mione'?

-Oui, Ginny m'a achetée tous ce qu'il me manquait hier. Au faite, j'ai été nommé préfète en chef, ce qui veux dire que j'aurais des appartements autre que la tour de Grifondore que je vais devoir partager avec mon homologue, je ne sais pas qui c'est d'ailleurs, mais c'est bien comme ça, j'éviterais les questions des gens et on pourra soufflées.

-Tu as prévenu McGonagal?

-Oui, hier quand j'ai reçu ma nomination de préfète, elle a dit que je pouvais ramener Camille et que il n'y avait aucun problème, pendant les cours, j'aurait un _odibaby, _pour entendre dans la chambre où elle se trouvera et dès qu'il y a un problème j'y vais, elle me fera une autorisation pour quitter les cours a tous moments.

-Ba c'est super, fit Harry

-Oui, tu veux la prendre Harry?

- heu, c'est que, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, fit le survivant incertain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te manger, fit la brunette en mettant Camille dans les bras du beau brun et lui fit un grand sourire.

A midi, les adolescents commandèrent des pizzas et ils parlèrent toute la journée, le soir, Harry, et Ginny rentrèrent en disant au revoir à Hermione et à Camille.

Le lendemain, Ron sonna chez Hermione a 10h15 elle lui ouvrit et le fit entrer:

-écoute, mione, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, fir Ron en baissant les yeux et Hermione se mit a rire ils s'enlacèrent et elle raconta la verité a Ron qui paraissait hahuri. Il rentra ensuite chez lui

**Aller un petit geste pour l'auteuse **

**un petit review svp**

**PPLLEEAASSEE**


	4. retour a l'école

Chapitre 4:

Deux jours plus tard Hermione se réveilla à 8h pile, elle avait réglée son réveil pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre et évité de réveiller Camille. Elle alla déjeuner puis se doucha, s'habilla, de coiffa et se maquilla, elle mit un slim noir avec un dos nu rouge et des escarpins rouge. Elle mit les dernières choses qui manquaient dans sa valise et dans celle de Camille. Celle-ci se réveilla, Hermione lui donna son biberon, la lava et l'habilla, voyant sa taille Hermione se dit qu'elle devait avoirs entre trois et six mois, elle lui mit un pantalon en jean, un t-shirt rouge et un gilet noir, «aussi styler que sa mère» pensa Hermione en la regardant. Elle rétrécit leurs valises et les mit dans sa poche qui transplanat dans la gare, où il y avait déjà du monde, elle resserra son étreinte sur Camille. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit la voix familière de Mme Weasley. Elle se retourna et salua la famille Weasley et Harry.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans le train et se séparèrent, Hermione devait aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef et ne pouvait pas aller avec eux, mais elle leurs promit d'essayer de passer les voir si elle avait le temps. Elle entra dans le compartiment encore vide, fit apparaître un lit pour Camille mais elle la garda dans ses bras, elle sentait que la petite fille n'était pas fatiguée.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond platine, aux yeux gris bleu, assez musclé et assez grand. Il avait la tête baissé, lorsqu'il la releva et qu'il reconnu Hermione, il ne remarque même pas Camille trop occupée à observé la nouvelle Hermione, il s'étonna la trouvé très belle. Mais il se reprit et lorsqu'il vit Camille, alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose Hermione lui fit signe de se taire.

-Qu'il est-ce? Questionna-t-il doucement, il ne parlait pas très fort sachant que les bébés ont les oreilles sensibles.

-C'est toi l'autre préfet, demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet

-Apparemment, répondit-il avec sa voix nonchalante

-Alors écoute, je pense que tu sais que l'on va devoir partager un appartement pendant toute l'année et en plus des cours je vais devoir m'occuper de Camille donc je te propose une trêve, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'entre tue, elle consistera a:

- s'adresser la parole le moins possible (ça évitera les disputes et les insultes)

- que tu n'amène pas tes groupies dans l'appartement

-Alors, tu n'amène pas tes amis non plus, fit le Serpentard

La Grifondore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se rendit conte que sinon c'était injuste pour lui et accepta.

-Tu as d'autres règles?

-pas pour l'instant, fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre le professeur McGonagal

-Bonjour, fit-elle, elle jeta un regard bienveillant à Hermione et Camille.

-Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, vous êtes préfets en chef cette année et comme vous le savez surement, vous aller devoir partager des appartements toute l'année. Concernant vos devoirs de préfets, vous devrez faire trois rondes par semaine, **ensemble**, elle insista sur le mot ensemble, vous devrez aussi organisez quatre ou cinq bals au cours de l'année. Cependant fait particulier, Miss Granger, vous devez vous occuper de votre enfant, arrivé au château, après le repas, je vous conduirez à votre appartement et je vous donnerez une autorisation pour quitter les cours au moindre problème avec…

-Camille, professeur, elle s'appelle Camille

-Au moindre problème avec Camille. Bien sûr comme vous êtes de Serpentard et de Grifondore, reprit-elle en regardant les préfets tour à tour, et que vos rapports n'ont jamais été« amicaux» je conte sur vous pour éviter de vous entre tuer, cela m'ennuierais de perdre deux si bon élèves, vous aurez le droit de retirez des points et de mettre des heures de retenus, sans en abusez, évidement, elle regarda Drago avec insistance lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase. Je vous demanderez également de faires quelque rondes d'ici notre arrivée à Poudlard. Elle sourit aux adolescents et sortie du compartiment.

Un silence pensa s'installa entre les préfets, Drago semblait attendre qu'elle prenne la parole et regardait par la fenêtre, Hermione, elle aussi semblait attendre qu'il prenne la parole et berçait doucement Camille qui c'était endormie dans ses bras. En ayant assez de ce silence, Drago prit la parole:

-Je vais me changer, pendant ce temps là tu pourras faire une ronde. Alors qu'elle allait sortir du compartiment avec Camille dans les bras toujours endormie il l'appela:

-Granger, je ne vais pas la bouffer ta fille, elle dort, tu ne vas pas l'emmener dehors avec le bruit qu'il y a tu peux la laisser là.

«Mais si elle se réveille» pensa-t-elle, comme si il avait lut dans ses pensé il reprit

-Si elle se réveille je ne vais pas l'étouffer, je sais m'occuper des bébés et je ne vais pas la quidnappé non plus.

-d'accords, elle déposa Camille dans son lit, l'embrassa sur le front et sorti du compartiment.

Elle fit une rondes et lorsqu'elle revint ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix: Drago avait Camille dans les bras et la berçait doucement, elle sourit et ce dit que l'année n'allait pas être si terrible que ce qu'elle pensait, finalement. Elle le vit regarder sa montre et reposer Camille dans son berceau, elle s'était rendormie dans ses bras.

Hermione entra dans le compartiment et demanda comme si de rien n'était:

-Elle s'est réveillé?

-Non, elle n'a pas bougée. Bon je te laisse te changer, je vais faire une ronde.

-Okai, fit –elle en le regardant sortir du compartiment. Elle se changea et lut un magasine sorcier en attendant d'arriver à Poudlard.

**Voila la chapitre 4 dites moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez des reviews! Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews vous aurez peut-être deux chapitres d'un coup mais pour ça il me faut des reviews, beaucoup de reviews!**


	5. aider par lui?

_-Okai, fit –elle en le regardant sortir du compartiment. Elle se changea et lut un magasine sorcier en attendant d'arriver à Poudlard._

Une fois le train arrêté dans la gare de Poudlard, Hermione pris Camille dans ses bras et fit disparaître le berceau. Elle descendit du train avec Camille toujours dans les bras et essaya de rassembler les premières années Drago lui était déjà dans la calèche qui leur était réservé et attendait qu'elle les regroupe mais elle était encerclé par toutes les filles de sixième et septième année qui lui posait des questions sur Camille et Hermione avait les mains sur les oreilles du bébé de peur que le bruit ne lui perce les tympans. Drago sorti de la calèche et passa à coté d'Hermione elle parla juste assez fort pour que seule lui puisse entendre:

-Je t'en supplie, prend Camille et emmène là dans la calèche, je m'occupe de regroupé les premières années.

Il ne répondit pas mais prit doucement Camille dans ses bras et partit avec dans la calèche. Voyant qu'Hermione était toujours prisonnière des filles curieuse il fit apparaitre un berceau y déposa Camille, jeta un sort, insonorisation et ressortie de la calèche et di t assez fort pour que tous le monde puisse l'entendre:

-Tous ce et celle qui ne seront pas dans une calèche dans dix seconde se verront affligé deux heures de retenu et dix points en moins à leur maison!

En entendant cela tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers une calèche et les premières années étaient rangé deux par deux devant les barques. Drago s'était retrouvé à coté d'Hermione. Celle-ci le remercia:

-Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas pris Camille et si tu ne les avais pas fait partir, je crois que je n'ai aucune autorité sur les élèves.

-De rien, et l'autorité ce n'était pas vraiment e l'autorité c'était surtout des menaces!

-Ouais, bonne idée, les menaces, j'y penserai, elle le regarda et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et dans sa voix:

-Où est Camille?

-T'inquiète, elle dort dans la calèche je l'ai mise dans son lit quand je suis venu t'aider a te débarrasser des curieux.

Elle soupira de soulagement et monta dans la calèche elle jeta un coup d'œil a Camille qui dormait paisiblement. Les calèches démarrèrent et une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Avant de descendre de la calèche elle demanda:

-dit, Malfoy, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais mettre Camille pour évité de l'emmené dans la Grande Salle, je ne peux pas la mettre dans la salle sur demande, si jamais il y a un problème je mettrais trop de temps à y aller.

-Dobby!

Toujours dans la calèche, dans un "plop" sonore, un elfe de maison apparut devant eux et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche quasiment par terre en voyant son ancien maître.

-Peux tu t'occuper de Camille pendant qu'on mange s'il te plait, demanda le préfet

-Bien Mr., Dobby peux faire ça pour la gentille Miss Granger, il prit Camille dans ses bras puis regardat les deux adolscents avec un regard complice puis disparut avec la petite laissant Hermione et Drago seule dans leur calèche, alors qu'Hermione allait sortir Drago la retint:

-Attention Granger, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé avec ta gamine que l'on vas devenir amis

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je sais tous cela et de toute façon je ne deviendrais jamais ton ami car deja les amis, toi tu connais pas! et ensuite je ne devien ami qu'avec les gens qui ont un coeur et toi tu n'en as pas! Cela regle la question!elle sortit de la calèche et retrouva ses amis en leurs annoncant que malheureusement le deuxième préfet en chef était Drago et que l'année allait être longue mais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marché sur les pied.


	6. questions embarassantes

_-Attention Granger, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé avec ta gamine que l'on va devenir ami_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je sais tous cela et de toute façon je ne deviendrais jamais ton ami car déjà les amis, toi tu ne connais pas! Et ensuite je ne deviens ami qu'avec les gens qui ont un cœur et toi tu n'en as pas! Cela règle la question! Elle sortit de la calèche et retrouva ses amis en leurs annonçant que malheureusement le deuxième préfet en chef était Drago et que l'année allait être longue mais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marché sur les pieds._

Après le repas, elle rejoignit le professeur McGonagal qui les accompagna, elle et Drago jusqu'à un tableau représentant une elfe aux cheveux blond et avec une robe entièrement blanche assise sur une pierre dans un endroit qui ressemblait a une clairière, elle leurs souri. Le professeur leur demanda de trouver un mot de passe et ils se mirent d'accord sur «Camille». Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa voir une salle au mur couleur blanc cassé, au milieu se trouvait une cheminé où ronronnait paisiblement un petit feu, devant se trouvait deux canapé en cuite noir séparé par une table basse. De chaque coté de la cheminé se trouvait une porte menant surement a leur chambre respective. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et choisit pour mot de passe «tranquillité» elle vit une porte et l'ouvrit elle tomba sur une salle de bain immense mais vit que Drago s'y trouvait aussi, ils devraient trouver un moyen pour se mettre d'accords et éviter de se retrouver a deux dans la sale de bain. Elle repartit dans la salle commune et McGonagal leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant qu'elle eu le temps de refermer le tableau Hermione l'interpella:

-Professeur!

-Oui? Miss Granger?

-pour Camille, serait-il possible que Dobby veille sur elle?

-Bien sur! Bonne nuit Miss Granger

-Bonne nuit professeur

Une fois le professeur partit Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle savait que ça allait être dur, les cours, sa cohabitation avec Malfoy, s'occuper de Camille, comment ne pas craquer? Elle se dit qu'elle était forte, qu'elle tiendrait le coup et que ses amis seraient là pour la soutenir et l'aider au moindre problème!

-Dobby! S'exclama-t-elle

Le petit elfe de maison apparut avec un des horribles bonnets qu'elle avait fait sur la tête et Camille dans les bras

-Miss Granger a appelé Dobby?

-Oui, je vais récupérer Camille, merci pour ton aide, ça te dérangerais de la garder pendant que je vais en cours Dobby, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seul, elle est trop jeune!

-Bien sur, Dobby se ferais une joie d'aider Miss Granger, en plus Dobby aime beaucoup la jolie et gentille Camille!

-Parfait, merci Dobby!

Le petit elfe salua Hermione puis transplanat. Hermione prit Camille et la serra contre elle, elle sourie, le contact de ce petit être fragile contre elle la rendait heureuse. Elle aimait cette enfant comme si c'était le sien et plus que sa propre vie, elle dit a voie haute, se pensant seule, ma chérie, je ne sais rien de ta mère, mais fait moi confiance je trouverais qui c'est mais en attendant il est tard pour une petite fille comme toi et la journée a dut être longue alors on va dormir, non? Elle petite fille attrapa son doit et le serra et se mit à rire, ceci fit sourire Hermione

-Alors 'est l'heure du dodo jeune fille, il est déjà tard et demain, j'ai cours moi, peut-être que toi tu vas dormir toute la journée mais pas moi alors DODO, la jeune fille sourie et Camille rie au éclat, voyons Camille, tu vas réveiller Malfoy, cette phrase eu pour effet sur le bébé de le faire rire encore plus fort, Hermione l'emmena dans sa chambre, fit apparaître son lit et la changea puis la coucha. Elle en fit de même pour elle et s'endormie aussitôt. 

Le lendemain Hermione se leva très tôt et s'arrêta devant la grande bais vitré dans la salle commune qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc, elle alla se laver et s'habilla d'un jean taille basse avec un tee-shirt rouge sang assez décolleter et épousant ses formes à merveille.

Elle appela Dobby pour qu'il veille sur Camille et se mit à lire en attendant que l'heure passe, elle prépara son sac et parti manger, elle s'assit a sa table, quelque minutes plus tard, Parvati et Lavande se mirent de chaque coté d'Hermione c'est Lavande qui posa la première question:

-Alors Hermione, on t'a vu hier, avec un bébé dans les bras, c'est qui le père?

-Oui, Hermione, je ne me rappelle pas que tu étais enceinte l'année dernière et on ne fait pas un bébé en deux mois! 

-Ecoutez les filles, cela ne concerne que moi et seulement moi!

Les filles ne l'entendirent pas où alors elles l'ignorèrent car elles reprirent aussitôt:

-Elle a les yeux de Malfoy et son nez aussi, c'est lui le père?

-Non!

-Aller Hermione, dit le nous

-Mais je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui!

-Aller, si elle ne veut pas le dire on ira lui demande, n'est-ce pas Parvati

-Oui, on veut des réponses et si on en veut il faut se servir à la source! 

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire complice te tournèrent la tête vers Drago. Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, les larmes aux yeux, c'est épuisant de passer un interrogatoire comme ça, «je ne pourrais pas supporter que tous les élèves me poses des questions, sinon c'est sur, je vais craquer!» se dit-elle en allant s'assoir au font de la bibliothèque, là elle était sur que 

personne ne viendrai la déranger! Elle passa une demi-heure à se calmer et a se préparé a ignoré toute les questions qui lui seraient posés sur Camille. Elle sorti de la bibliothèque et regarda son emploie du temps tous les cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard et elle commençait avec potion, de quoi être de mauvaise humeur des le matin!

Elle attendit devant la porte des cachots et vit Harry et Ron arrivé quelques instants plus tard.

-Mione' t'étais où, on t'a pas vu au petit dej'?

-oui, je sais j'y suis allée et j'ai été enterré sous les questions donc je suis partit

-A d'accord mais maintenant qu'on est là personne ne t'approchera on est tes gardes du corps!

-oui, dit-elle en riant

Les autres Grifondore arrivèrent, en avance pour éviter de donner la joie de pouvoir leurs retirer des points. Les Serpentards arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du professeur de potion. Alors qu'ils s'assaillaient tous le maitre des potions prit la parole:

-Inutile de vous assoir, étant donnée l'incapacité des certains, (il regarda les Grifondore mais insista sur Neville), je vais créer des binômes, définitif, je suis désolé pour ceux qui vont en souffrir, avoir un bon a rien avec soit n'ai jamais agréable (il regarda les serpentard avec un air désolé) les binômes sont les suivants: Mr. Potter avec Miss Parkinson; Mr Weasley avec Mr. Goyle; Miss Granger avec Mr Crabe; Mr. Malfoy avec Mr. Londubat

-Quoi? Professeur, il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec un incapable comme Londubat!

-Malheureusement, les binômes doivent être de deux maisons différant et aucun Grifondore n'est capable de préparé une potion convenablement

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'UN Grifondore l'est, chuchota Drago

-Vous préféré être avec Miss Granger plutôt que Mr. Londubat?

-Oh oui, largement!

-Très bien, Miss granger va échanger avec Mr Londubat

-Pardon?

-Vous avez une réclamation Miss Granger?

-Non, professeur, fit celle-ci en allant s'assoir à-côté de Drago

-Alors Granger, comme ça tu ne veux pas répondre a tes copines et elles viennent me poser des questions a moi!

-Quesque tu leur a dit?

-Que ce n'était pas ma fille, évidement, comment pourrai-je faire un enfant avec un sang de Bourbe je ne suis pas fou, j'ai une image et une dignité tout de même!

-tu sais quoi Malfoy pour une fois fait moi plaisir, ta gueule

-quelle grossièreté!

Hermione ignora Drago pendant tout le cours à la fin de la journée Hermione se dit que c'était la pire journée de sa vie, alors qu'elle était assise sous le saule pleureur, seule a pleuré un hibou se posa près d'elle et lui déposa une lettre et s'envola aussitôt, elle la prit et l'ouvrit

_Pourquoi pleures-tu? Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris! Tu n'a aucune raison de pleurer, tu a des amis qui t'aiment et te soutienne, ne pleure pas dans ton coins. Alors que mon cœur s'illumine quand tu souris au contraire in se déchire quand tu pleure!_

Elle sourit, c'était tellement gentil, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui s'était mais qui que se soit il venait de lui rendre le sourire.

Quelque part, dans la volière un jeune homme regardait Hermione pleuré mais quand il la vie lire la lettre un sourire se logea sur son visage se qui illumina son cœur. Il rentra dans sa chambre, silencieusement toujours en rêvant du visage d'Hermione.

Hermione rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son sac et rentra dans sa salle commune avec le sourire, elle entra et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire, elle resta dans l'ombre

-c'est bon Dobby, merci, je prends la relève

-bien Mr., l'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un bruit sonore

Drago prit Camille dans ses bras, elle lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit, il la berça et lui fit faire l'avion qui fit partir la petite fille dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Hermione souri a la vu de se tableau, son ex-pire-ennemie jouant avec sa fille. Un instant, elle venait bien de penser _ex_-pire-ennemie oui, après tout elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait changé en bien. Elle décida de signaler sa présence elle avança et Drago fit:

-Dobby, m'a demander de la garder, il avait un truc urgent a faire dans la cuisine

Elle acquiesça et le remercia elle coucha Camille et s'assit sur le canapé en face de Drago

-Bon, il faut choisir trois jours dans la semaine où on fera nos rondes, en fonction de tes entrainements de quiditch et pas le mardi, j'ai arithmancie.

-Bien alors, j'ai entrainement le jeudi, le samedi et le lundi

-Alors ce sera le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche, elle écrivit sur son parchemin.

-Je dois aller voir Rogue, passe, je le déposerai chez Dumbledore

-Merci, elle lui passa le parchemin et commença ses devoirs.


	7. Discution ouleuse

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Titre:** Un bébé peut tous changer..

**Auteur:** Moi alias votre très chère MissBlack

**Rating:** K ou bien K+ ça dépend comment vous juger mais c'est juste pour les mots qui peuvent choquer rien d'autre

**Résumer:** Quand Hermione reçoit un cadeau des dieux qu'elle ne peut pas assumer toute seule que Drago propose de l'aider et qu'elle pête un cable sa donne ça...

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que je faisait mes devoirs (pour une fois )

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Rappel :**

_Bon, il faut choisir trois jours dans la semaine où on fera nos rondes, en fonction de tes entrainements de quiditch et pas le mardi, j'ai arithmancie._

_-Bien alors, j'ai entrainement le jeudi, le samedi et le lundi_

_-Alors ce sera le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche, elle écrivit sur son parchemin._

_-Je dois aller voir Rogue, passe, je le déposerai chez Dumbledore_

_-Merci, elle lui passa le parchemin et commença ses devoirs._

**Chapitre 7 :discution ouleuse**

Alors qu'elle était entrain de faire ses devoirs, l'image du Drago jouant avec Camille lui revint, elle sourit a cette pensé puis elle essaya de la chassé mais sans succès, elle réfléchit et se dit qu'il avait changé, agréablement changé, bien qu'il était toujours méchant avec elle, il s'était un peu radoucit et ses insultes étaient moins blessantes « finalement, il a peut-être un cœur après tout »

Elle chassa ses pensés et se remit au travail.

Les jours passaient et cela faisait bientôt 2 mois et demi qu'Hermione avait eue Camille, un soir, alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs d'autre interrogation s'imposèrent dans son esprit : enfaite, je ne sais rien de Camille, ni qui est sa mère, ni son père, ni sa date de naissance, ni même son âge, ô mon dieu, je ne connais même pas son vrai nom de famille, si ça se trouve elle est une sang pur, comment le savoir ? Il doit bien y avoir un sort pour savoir tout cela, non ? Je demanderais a Malfoy, tous ce qui a un rapport avec le sang ça le connais, il pourra peut-être m'aider, si on m'avait dit que j'allais demander de l'aide a Drago Malfoy un jour j'en aurais pleuré de rire mais je vais être obligée de le faire, Dumbledore les a tous supprimer de la bibliothèque, Dumbledore, bien sur, ce que je peux être bête !! Elle sortit en trombe de la salle commune, percuta quelqu'un Malfoy apparemment, mais elle continua de courir en direction du bureau du directeur, une fois arriver devant, elle se rendit conte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe :

-Par merlin et les dragées de Berti crochue ce que je suis bête ce soir !

Comme par enchantement, la gargouille gardant l'entrée s'écartât et Hermione monta sur l'escalier qui montait tout seul jusqu'au bureau du très cher directeur.

Avant même qu'elle eut le temps du frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle entra, le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et semblait l'attendre il avait dans les yeux cette lueur que les gamin ont quand il prépare un mauvais coup :

-Bonsoir, professeur

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous a une heure si tardive

-Je suis désolé, de vous déranger mais, je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais rien de Camille ni son âge, ni sa date de naissance, ni qui sont ses parents, ni si elle est une sang pur ou non, je ne sais rien d'elle et en plus, le pire de tout c'est que aux yeux de la loi, j'ai commis un enlèvement !

-Du calme Miss Granger, d'abord, un âge et une date de naissance, vous pouvez l'inventer, estimer son âge et trouver une date pour son anniversaire. Ensuite le sang, pur ou pas ça n'a pas d'importance, et enfin, qui sont ses parents, je suppose qu'elle leur ressemblera de plus en plus au fur et a mesure qu'elle grandira, Et dernièrement, pour cette histoire de loi, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen mais cela vous engage vraiment et c'est trop pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai du cœur et quitte a m'engager pour la vie et même la mettre en jeu, je refuse de confier Camille a qui que se soit, c'est ma fille depuis déja2 mois et demi !

-Bien, vu votre détermination, voila la seule solution que je vois pour l'instant : nous devrons dire que c'est vraiment votre fille, mais il faudra aussi lui trouver un père, mais pas n'importe qui, un père qui soit capable de vous protéger toutes les deux et qu'il lui ressemble un minimum.

-Mais, elle n'est pas en danger, pas besoin de la protéger !

-La femme qui vous a demandé de la garder était dans un sal état, vous ne voulez pas finir comme elle.

-Attendez, comment savez-vous comment j'ai eu Camille et comment était sa mère ?

-oups, c'est bon, je suis démasquer, quad Minerva m'a dit que vous viendriez avec un enfant, j'ai cherché une explication mais je n'en ai pas trouvé alors j'ai comme qui dirait remonter le temps afin de voir la scène, je savais que ce n'était pas le votre puisque vous n'étiez pas enceinte avant les vacances et j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se calma par l'explication et repris ces questions :

-Mais comment lui trouver un père si je dis que je suis sa mère, je ne sort avec personne, et la seul personne qui…

* * *

**Alors vous avez trouvez à qui Hermione pense ? Mettez des reviews avec**** la personne que vous pensez que c'est celui ou celle qui me mettra le 40° reviews aura le droit de le savoir avant tous le monde et pourra lire le prochain chapitre en avant première. Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites encore sur cette fenêtre c'est la là les reviews, c'est en bas à gauche !!**


	8. Promesse

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Déjà merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et comme c'est les vacances je publics plus vite, alors plus y a des reviews plus vous avez des chances d'avoir la suite rapidement !!**

**Gros Bisous **

**Fofolle : ****merci pour ce (cette ? je sais plus) review encourageant, contente que ça te plaise, voila la suite ! Sinon tu veux savoir qui est le père, BA pour le savoir il faudra attendre comme tous les autres !!Bisous**

**Daisy :**** merci pour le review !! Voilà la suite !!**

**Zaika :**** merci contente que ça te plaise autant, la suite ? la voilà !**

**Naelys : ****alors merci pour ton très long reviews ;-) l'idée du changement de point de vu est bonne j'ai pas pu en mettre dans ce chapitre car je l'avais déjà écrit peut-être dans les prochains ! bises, quant aux fautes désolé je vais faire de mon mieux sinon voilà la suite !**

**guignou ****: oui je sais, c'est du chantage mais bon… lol merci du review ! Bisous**

**lorise : ****et oui désolé, tu n'es pas la 40°review mais bon je fait un geste, voilà la suite !!Bisous**

**Aurelie Malfoy : ****tu es bien la seule a m'avoir proposé Ron quoi que moi je n'y aurais jamais pensé mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Tu veux la suite ? La voilà !!Bisous **

**priinc3ss :**** contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu voilà la suite !!Bisous**

**Gaboury :**** Malfoy bien sur, voilà la suite !! **

**Elodie : ****Potter ? Non enfin peut-être regarde et tu veras, voila je viens de lire ton review et je mets la suite, rien que pour toi, lol, merci, je ne pars pas en vacances cette semaine alors si vous mettez pleins de reviews vous aurez peut être une suite avant mon départ, je ne suis pas de ses auteurs qui font souffrir leurs lecteurs, si ? Enfin voilà la suite, je ne voulais pas la mettre tous de suite mais bon la voilà alors arrêtes de pleurée lol, rien que pour toi lol je me répète ! Bon je me tais et je te laisse lire !! Bonne lecture mais surtout reviews !!Gros bisous ! **

**Virginie01 :**** et tu pensais bien, voilà la suite bisous**

**Ashkana :**** alors pour toi qui disait que je tombais dans l'habituel je voudrais savoir ce que tu en pense alors mets vite ton avis bisous, je vais essayer de rester créative !lol !kiss**

**Merci aussi a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic même si ils mettent pas de reviews alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ? **

* * *

**Rappel :**

_-La femme qui vous a demandé de la garder était dans un sal état, vous ne voulez pas finir comme elle._

_-Attendez, comment savez-vous comment j'ai eu Camille et comment était sa mère ?_

_-oups, c'est bon, je suis démasquer, quad Minerva m'a dit que vous viendriez avec un enfant, j'ai cherché une explication mais je n'en ai pas trouvé alors j'ai comme qui dirait remonter le temps afin de voir la scène, je savais que ce n'était pas le votre puisque vous n'étiez pas enceinte avant les vacances et j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé._

_Elle se calma par l'explication et repris ces questions :_

_-Mais comment lui trouver un père si je dis que je suis sa mère, je ne sort avec personne, et la seul personne qui…_

**Chapitre 8 : la Promesse**

-Non, non et non je ne peux pas faire comme si c'était son père, c'est impossible, je dirais que son père et un français que j'ai rencontré en vacances, il ne deviendra pas son père, même si ce n'est qu'aux yeux de la loi !!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Miss Granger, ça fait partis des sacrifices a faire !

-Mais ça va pas !!Vous êtes fou ou quoi, même si je dois rester une hors la loi, je ne ferais JAMAIS comme si j'avais eu un enfant avec lui !!

-Miss Granger, c'est la seul solution !

-Et bien, j'en trouverai une autre moi-même !

-Vous allez vous mettre en danger, vous et Camille ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

-Pour ce qui est du danger, je suis grande, je sais me défendre, et pour ce qui est de m'en empêcher, qu'est ce que vous allez me faire, vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici de force !

-peut-être bien mais je peux faire autre chose comme vous envoyer a Askaban pour enlèvement !

-Essayer toujours ! Vous ne feriez pas de mal a votre meilleure élèves et encore moins à la meilleure amie de celui qui à le plus confiance en vous n'est ce pas ?

-Vous êtes très intelligente mais pas autant que moi ! Miss Granger vous prenez des mesures qui peuvent vous tuer juste parce que vous refuser d'avoir, aux yeux de la loi, un enfant avec lui ! C'est débile, vous voulez mourir, vous voulez jouer avec votre vie, très bien, mais ne mettez que votre vie en danger et pas celle d'innocents qui ne demande rien, et encore moins une vie auquel vous tenez autant qu'a la votre si ce n'est plus !

-Bien alors puisque voue êtes si intelligent, vous devez avoir compris que vous pourrez dire tous ce que vous voudrez, je partirais quand même, et Camille partira avec moi, avec votre accord ou pas !

-Vous ne le laisser pas le choix, il agita sa baguette et Camille apparut dans ses bras, il continuait ses mouvements et Hermione, rouge de colère se remis à parler :

- Bien, vous coopérez, c'est bien, je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec vous.

Il sourit amusé par sa plus brillante élève, elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait la laissé détruire la vie de Camille. Une fois son mouvement terminé, Malfoy apparut à son tour dans le bureau du directeur.

-Quesque je fais là ? demanda l jeune homme au directeur.

-je vous ai fait venir car Miss Granger doit prendre une décision mais vous aussi.

-Ah et quelle décision ?

-Si jamais Miss Granger arrive à retrouver la raison, il faudrait, dans l'intérêt de Camille, qu'aux yeux de la loi vous deveniez ses vrais parents et que vous fassiez comme si c'était réellement votre enfant, seriez-vous 

prêt à le faire pour permettre à la petite de rester près de Miss Granger et pourriez-vous les protéger ?

-Euh, pourquoi moi et pas Potter ou Weasley, entre elle est moi c'est pas la grande entente, la petite mérite, si elle ne peut pas avoir sa vrai famille au moins des parents qui s'entendent bien et qui pourraient lui donner tous l'amour dont elle a besoin et tous faire pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de bien, ma famille n'est pas un exemple pour être une famille comme ça .

-Mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vos êtes quelqu'un de bien et que vous ferez tous ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse, même passer au dessus de disputes sur le sang. Et Harry et Ron ne ressemble pas assez à Camille pour qu'on puisse croire qu'elle est leur fille, en revanche, la première fois que les élèves ont vu Camille, ils ont tous de suite cru que c'était votre fille.

-Bien, pour la petite, j'accepte !

-Merci, Mr. Malfoy.

Dumbledore mit Camille dans les bras de son nouveau papa, pendant ce temps là, Hermione fulminait de rage, ses yeux d'habitude chocolat noisette étaient maintenant rouge sang, elle serrait les poings pour ne pas en mettre un dans la figure du directeur et se plantait les ongles dans le bras pour éviter de prendre sa baguette et de jeter des avada kadavra partout, elle serait les dents pour se retenir de crier mais elle ne réussi pas :

-Très bien !!Magnifique numéro du petit jeune homme tout sage et tout gentil. Malfoy, tu es maintenant le père de Camille n'est-ce pas, je n'ai plus a m'inquiété de se qu'elle va devenir, tu la feras devenir quelqu'un de bien, tant mieux !

Elle se retourna, le directeur fronça les sourcils et referma la porte d'un coup de baguette avant qu'Hermione n'est pu sortir.

-Hermione ! Vous ne partirez nulle part !

-Ah vraiment ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur, je vous l'ai déjà dis, vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici sans mon consentement, si je veux partir, je partirais !

Drago était ébahi, jamais au grand JAMAIS il n'aurais cru la-miss-je-sais-tout capable de parler comme cela a un professeur, encore moins au directeur ! Elle s'était retournée et elle regardait le directeur le regard plein de haine.

-Mais voyons, pourquoi s'énervé, vous allez garder Camille et en plus vous serez encore plus en sureté puisque Mr. Malfoy veillera sur vous, Hermione, soyez raisonnable !

-Le problème n'est pas là, je veux élever ma fille seul comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ni vous ni personne ne pourra m'obliger à en faire autrement maintenant soit vous me rendez ma fille quand je vous le demande calmement soit je la laisse ici mais, rappelez-vous que je l'ai élevée et que sans sa mère un enfant est insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve, et je vous promet que quand j'aurais décider de récupérer ma fille je m'occuperais personnellement de vous montrez que vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous.

Elle se retourna, sorti sa baguette et fit exploser la porte, elle se retourna de nouveau, de façon a être face au Dumbledore, Drago et Camille, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme qui portait dans ses bras la petite Camille qui dormait paisiblement et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue afin de ne pas la réveiller, elle chuchota a l'oreille de Drago :

-Prend soin d'elle, tu devras la protéger de tous, des autres et surtout de lui, peut-être même de moi, s'il te plait promet moi de prendre soin d'elle et que tu va tous faire pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de bien.

-Je te le promets

* * *

**Petit coup de pub a lire !! **

**Voilà en ce moments j'écris assez parce que je suis en vacances j'ai plusieurs fics en cours :**

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux**** : alors voilà c'est un Drago-Hermione parce que c'est mon couple préféré, moi je l'aime bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui la lisent alors bon pour les quelques lecteurs qui la lisent et pour moi qui l'aime beaucoup je vais la continuer enfin voila un petit résumer : Voldemort a disparu, Drago et Mione' sont préfet en chef ; Harry et Ginny sont ensemble, Ron sort avec une certaine Cathy et notre jolie Mione' s'est décoincée, enfin les deux préfets en chef s'entendent a peu près bien et se lancent des défis, un de leurs défis va blesser une personne plus qu'ils ne pourraient le pensé, ce qui va entrainée certaine conséquences auquel ils ne s'attendent pas… Allez la lire svp et surtout mettez des reviews !!**

**La Lolita et Le Bad Boy**** : une idée de leur directeur un peu fou va les rapprocher sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et quand ils le verront il sera trop tard cette idée ? vous voulez la connaître allez lire ma fic et vous verrez !! ALLEZ LIRE ET SURTOUT : REVIEWS !!**

**Une Famille mais pas celle que l'on croyait :****une Hermione, qui s'est disputé avec ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, mais ce n'est pas un simple petite dispute plutôt une dispute qui laisse des traces qui risquent de ne jamais disparaître mais qui va permettre a Hermione de découvrir une facette cochée de Bélatrix Lestrange, certains la croyait mangemorte folle du lord et sadique mais Hermione va découvrir que derrière son masque se cache une personne sensible auquel elle va s'attacher plus qu'elle ne pouvait le pensé et qui va la conduire a habiter avec quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait depuis un bon bout de temps… Allez la lire mais SURTOUT mettez des REVIEW !!**

**Voila pour mon coup de pub svp allez les lires mais surtout laissez moi des reviews avec vos avis !!**

* * *

**Pour ce qui est de « ****Une vie chamboulé par un simple bébé**** »vous croyez vraiment que je vais mettre une suite si je n'ai pas de reviews ?? Non vous n'êtes pas assez bête pour le croire alors si vous voulez vite une suite : laissez un reviews et peut-être que vous l'aurez avant mon départ !!**

**Comme j'ai hate d'avoir votre avis je met la suite tout suite!! alors, votre avis??**

**Bisous **


	9. explication

**Et non se n'est pas la suite désolé mais il faudra plus de 6 reviews si vous voulez une suite vite. Bref, ceci est une note d'explication pour ceux qi n'ont pas tous compris :**

**Mon petit BlaBla :**

**Ce matin quand je ma suis connecter, j'ai halluciné déjà six reviews au moins ça prouve que vous étiez presser de voir la suite enfin bon alors certaine personne n'ont pas tout compris je mets ce chapitre pour vous expliqué :**

**Chapitre 7 :**** elle se pose des questions et va voir Dumbledore pour avoir des réponses. Il lui dit que si elle veut garder Camille et être « en règle » face a la loi elle doit faire comme si Camille était sa vrai fille mais elle doit aussi lui trouver un père qui lui ressemble un minimum. Dumbledore pense a quelqu'un en particulier mais Hermione refuse de partager sa fille avec lui.**

**Chapitre 8 : ****Dumbledore pense à Drago et elle le sait. Elle refuse même si se n'est qu'aux yeux de la loi de faire comme si elle avait fait un enfant avec celui qui l'insulte depuis 6ans. Elle dit qu'elle trouvera une solution elle-même si Dumbledore ne veux pas l'aider. Il dit qu'il ne la laissera pas faire, et la menace de l'envoiler a askaban pour enlèvement si elle essaye de s'enfuir. Il fait apparaitre Camille et Hermione pense qu'il va les laisser partir tranquille mais après il fait apparaître Drago qui accepte, malgré le froid qu'il y a entre Hermione et lui de faire comme si elle était sa fille. Hermione pette un câble de plus. Son problème n'est pas Malfoy mais elle refuse de passer pour une de ces idiotes qui sont passé dans la case lit de Malfoy juste pour son tableau de chasse. Drago promet à Mione' de s'occuper de Camille et de la protéger. Quand Hermione lui dit de protéger la petite contre c'est qu'elle ne sait pas se qu'elle va devenir.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a aidé à comprendre.**

**Aller REVIEWS !! Et vous aurez peut-être une suite rapidement**

**Bisous**

**Votre petite auteuse MissBlack**

**PS : merci Elodie pour tes trois reviews sur un même chapitre, j'ai pas bien compris ta 2° question, désolé bisous **


	10. Une fuite a toujours des Conséquences

**Je sais je suis impardonnable, je vous ai laisser mariner pendant assez longtemps, mais je prépare mon brevet donc voilà, ne m'en voulez pas trop je suis vraiment vraiment désolé je vais essayer de publier régulièrement mes j'ai beaucoup de révisions donc voilà **

**Bisous et merci a tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews. Je voudrai remercier principalement :**

**Elodu92**, **Aurelie Malfoy****, ****mimille malfoy****, ****piinc3ss****, ****virginie01****, ****Naelys****, ****zaika et bien d'autres que je n'ai pas cité mais auquel je pence très fort et que je remercie également de laisser des reviews **_**régulièrement**_** et toujours très encourageant.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Elodie **: 1 : oui si on veux, elle cède a la pression, 2 : bon ta question est un bonne question mais disons que tu ne l'a pas posé parce que sinon y a pas d'histoire. 3 : tu verras dans se chapitre, 4 ; tu verras bien mais t'a des idées tordu toi !!Merci pour tes reviews toujours encourageant et d'en mettre régulièrement et j'espère que tu me pardonne mon retard, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long pour me faire un peu pardonner. Bisous

**Lorrise :** la voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard je sais mais la voilà !!

**Naelys :** j'espère que mon explication t'a expliqué sinon demande et je t'expliquerai avec plaisir, merci pour ton reviews et dsl pour l'attente.

**Virginie01 :** merci de m'encourager et dsl d'avoir été si longue !!bisous

**Priinc3ss :** merci pour ta reviews et dsl du retard

**Zaika :** la voila la suite bisous et dsl pour l'attente

**Mimille-malfoy :** merci heureuse que ça te plaise voila la suite bisou même si elle a mis du temps a arriver !!

**Aurelie malfoy :** ba la voilà la suite bisous !!

**Petite ali :** merci de suivre ma fic et dsl du temps a publié !!

**Momo :** et oui la voila la suite !!

**Ninia Black :** voilà se que va devenir et faire mione après une longue attente je sais mais là quand même

**Jasmine :** la voilà la suite

**Aodren :** je suis désolé pour l'attente mais la voilà la suite !!

**Elodu92 :** tkt je t'en veux pas vu le temps que je met a publié je ne peux rien dire merci pour tes reviews qui font toujours plaisir bisous !!

**Papillon bleu :** et oui je sais c'est bizar qu'elle s'emporte mais c'est comme ça le stress voilà la suite !!

**Charliine-xx :** merci contente que ça te plaise

**Voilà je crois que j'ai répondu a tous les reviews ceux qui ont des question n'hésitez pas a les posé j'y répondrai avec plaisir bisous et bonne lecture !!**

**Rappel :**

_-Je te le promets_

**Chapitre 9 : Une fuite a toujours des Conséquences**

Elle se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle et passa la porte du bureau du directeur, les yeux pleins de larmes, de colère et de tristesse, elle laissait derrière elle sa fille, enfin celle qu'elle considérait comme tel, ses amis et ses études, mais aussi son directeur ce soir elle avait un énorme élan de haine.

Elle marcha jusqu'au portail de Poudlard, regarda une dernière, le château qu'elle considérait comme sa maison elle sourit de nostalgie en se rappelant les bons moments qu'elle y avait passé avec Camille mais elle chassa ses pensées qui la faisaient souffrir, et transplanat dans un bar qui l'avait souvent accueilli avec des amis. Elle but quelques verres, et rentra chez elle vers deux heures du matin complètement saoul.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois. Elle se leva et se doucha avant de se diriger vers son placard à potion. Comme si Merlin s'acharnait à la punir d'être parti de Poudlard, elle n'avait plus de potion anti-gueule de bois. Elle pensa à sa dispute avec Dumbledore, de Camille et du moment où elle avait fait confiance a Malfoy en lui confiant sa fille.

-De toutes façons, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas y retourner alors autant continuer de vivre ! dit-elle très fort comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même. Puis elle mit vite sa main sur sa tête qui la faisait affreusement souffrir, foutu gueule de bois et foutu fierté. Elle se recoucha et dormi toute la journée et toute la nuit suivante pour se remettre des émotions passé. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle n'avait plus la gueule de bois et décida donc d'aller au chemin de travers. Elle arriva dans le chaudron baveur et passa du côté sorcier. Elle marcha dans la rue central, soudain elle se retrouva entouré de silhouettes encapuchonnés avant même qu'elle ait pu sortir sa baguette elle avait déjà été stupéfixié et elle perdit connaissance

Elle dormie pendant plus de deux jours, elle voulait se réveiller mais n'y arrivait pas elle rêvait du mage noir, elle le voyait, envoyant ses mangemorts en missions. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dans un lit, mais pas le siens, quoi !! Attendez elle était dans un lit autre que le siens dans un chambre inconnu, il y avait un gros problème là.

La chambre était grande au mur couleur d'argent avec des fresques vertes, le mobilier constituer d'une coiffeuse, d'une immense armoire, des étagères remplis de livre et son lit, c'était un grand lit à baldaquin, au rideau argent et au draps en soie d'un vert profond. Elle se regarda et vit qu'elle avait changé de tenu depuis son réveil, elle était sur de s'être réveiller dans sa nuisette de soie rouge et or mais, maintenant, elle était habillée d'un robe a manche longue et évasées, longue jusqu'au pied et évasé a partir de la taille, en velours vert aux motifs argents. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et vit, ou plutôt sentit, ses cheveux se tortillées et formés un chignon complexe lâche. Elle sentit du maquillage apparaître sur sa peau, elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et se trouva absolument magnifique.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde au visage aristocratique, à la démarche très féminine, elle était vêtue elle aussi d'une robe de velours verte, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui sourit :

- Bonjour, fit-elle

-Bonjour, fit Hermione sur la défensive.

-Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, je suis là pour m'occuper de vous, dit-elle avec une voie douce.

_« Décidément, je suis maudite avec tous les Malfoy que je croise en se moments »_, se dit-elle.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu es ici au château du seigneur des ténèbres, dit Narcissa désolé.

-Manquait plus que ça !maugréa la jeune fille.

-Ecoute, dit Narcissa, je sais que tu es à Poudlard avec Drago, et je sais aussi qui tues, tu es Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et le meilleure élève de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est moi, dit Hermione. Je suppose que je suis là pour appâter Harry, qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup et que votre maître le tue pour enfin régner sur le monde magique, j'ai raison ?

-Oui, en parti, Il a su que tu avais quitté Poudlard par Miss Pansy Parkinson, il te voulait non seulement pour appâté Potter mais aussi car tu es une sorcière très doué et très puissante et qu'il te veut dans ses rang.

-Et merde, je suis dans la grosse merde, dit Hermione pour elle-même mais Narcissa l'entendit et un sourire en coin apparu sur ses fines lèvres, Hermione reprit à voix haute, et je suppose que, le maître a toujours eu ce qu'il souhaite.

-Malheureusement pour toi oui, je suis désolé, fit doucement Narcissa, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de t'aider à t'habiller et de te demander de descendre, il veut te parler. Et au faite, tu peux m'appeler Cissy et me tutoier, je suis dans la même situation que toi.

Hermione soupira et se leva :

-Allons-y, si il croit qu'il va m'avoir comme ça, il peut toujours rêver notre ami Voldy !dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé, sa détermination fit sourire Narcissa, s'était une battante, malheureusement pour elle ça ne suffirait pas a battre le Mage Noir.

Elles arrivèrent après 10 bonnes minutes de marches dans les couloirs qui formaient un vrai labyrinthe, heureusement que Mrs. Malfoy connaissait bien le manoir, sans elle Hermione se serait perdu depuis longtemps. Bref, je disais donc, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux murs sombres et très peu éclairé. Au fond un grand fauteuil majestueux trônait avec dessus Lord Voldemort.

-Tiens mais c'est notre chère Sang-de-Bourbes.

_-Quel con celui-là c'est pas vrai ! marmonna Hermione._

-Alors Miss Granger, toi qui es la meilleure amie de ce très cher Harry et la plus intelligente de Poudlard, tu dois surement avoir une idée de pourquoi tu es ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, parce que vous êtes tellement malade que vous croyez que je vais devenir un de vos fidèles toutou et vous espérez vainement attirée Harry ici pour le tuer.

-Et bien ta réputation de miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas surfaite, dit-il en passant sur le faite qu'elle lui manque de respect. Tu sais tu pourras dire et faire tous ce que tu voudras, tu deviendras mangemorte malgré tout.

-Oui bien sur ! affirma-elle, dans vos rêves, cracha-t-elle.

-je ne peux plus tolérer tes humeurs. Lucius !!hurla-t-il

-Oui maître, fit le blond aux yeux orageux en s'inclinant devant son maître.

-Rapporte tu sais quoi. demanda le mage noir.

Le blond sorti de la pièce.

°Oo.oO°

Cinq jours plus tard sur le chemin de travers.

La rue paressait calme les gens circulait rapidement et passait de boutique en boutique n'étant pas très rassuré passant le moins de temps possible dans la ruelle.

Un groupe de sorciers avançait rapidement en direction d'un pub qui risquait de fermé comme la plus part des magasins de la rue.

Soudain, cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent en cercle autour d'eux. Une des femmes cria, les sorts fusaient des deux cotés soudain un sort lancé par un sorcier toucha une silhouette, sa capuche tomba pour laisser voir une chevelure brune légèrement ondulé, son visage avait pali et elle s'effondra, d'une autre silhouette un cri s'échappa :

-Non !! Mione'.c'était une voix masculine.

Il s'était précipité vers la dénommé Mione' la prix dans ses bras stupéfixa avec l'aide des autre les sorciers et ils transplanèrent tous dans un tourbillon des sable noir.

°Oo.oO°

Au manoir.

Le Mage noir était toujours dans la salle et attendait que sa nouvelle protégée et les autres rentrent de leur mission. Ils arrivèrent dans un tourbillon de sable noir. Il vit Un corps dans les bras d'un de ses mangemorts :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est blesser ?demanda–t-il

-C'est Mione' maître. Dit celui qui la portait.

-Elle s'est pris un sort en pleine poitrine mais on ne connaît pas le contre-sort. Rajouta un autre.

-Kyle !! Pose-la là. Ordonna le mage en faisant apparaître une table au centre de la pièce.

Il se leva et s'approcha. Il passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au dessus d'elle en marmonnant des formules incompréhensible sous le regard inquiet des autres. Soudain, il releva la tête vers le dénommé Kyle.

-Elle est soigné, mais elle doit se reposé, amène la dans sa chambre et demande a Lucius une potion de sommeille sans rêve, une autre contre les mots de tête et une crème pour qu'elle puisse respirée correctement, elle devra se l'appliqué sur la poitrine pour dégagé les derniers effets du sort.

-Bien maître et merci.

-Tu as puni celui qui lui a fait ça, n'est ce pas.

-Non, enfin pas moi, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air fâché de son maître, c'est Parkinson qui l'a fait pendant que je m'occupais de protégé Mione'.

-Bien, Parkinson aura une récompense maintenant emmène la et prend bien soin de ta fiancée, dit le mage avec un clin d'œil pour le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans, on ne voyait que son visage, il était brun aux cheveux coiffé dans un coiffé-décoiffé savamment étudié, ses yeux bleu turquoise, il était assez bien bâti d'après se que laissait voir sa robe de sorcier. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena.


	11. Une attaque surprise

**Rappel :**

-Tu as puni celui qui lui a fait ça, n'est ce pas.

-Non, enfin pas moi, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air fâché de son maître, c'est Parkinson qui l'a fait pendant que je m'occupais de protégé Mione'.

-Bien, Parkinson aura une récompense maintenant emmène la et prend bien soin de ta fiancée, dit le mage avec un clin d'œil pour le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans, on ne voyait que son visage, il était brun aux cheveux coiffé dans un coiffé-décoiffé savamment étudié, ses yeux bleu turquoise, il était assez bien bâti d'après se que laissait voir sa robe de sorcier. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena.

**Chapitre 10 : Une attaque surprise par quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance ?!**

Il la porte jusqu'à leur chambre, là il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il dégagea les mèches qui tombaient sur son beau visage, la déshabilla d'un sort pour la faire revêtir une nuisette plus confortable pour dormir. Il lui fit boire les potions que le Mage noir lui avait donné et remonta les couvertures sur elle déposa une baiser sur son front et sorti de la chambre. Il sorti dans le jardin, et laissa échapper sa colère, il donna un coup de pied dans une statue qui trainait par là et quelqu'un vint a sa rencontre :

-Du calme Kyle ! Elle va bien, le maître l'a soigné, elle va bien, tu devrais rester près d'elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait il serait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Dit-il.

-Oui, tu as raison merci Ben, ils se serrèrent la main et le brun reparti dans sa chambre, il la trouva dormant profondément, il lui caressa la joue et elle ouvrit les yeux a se contacte. Elle esquissa un sourire :

-Tu vas bien ??

Elle affirma de la tête.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai même pas pu te protéger et…

Elle l'arrêta en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche :

-tais toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne je n'ai pas fait attention a mes arrières et puis de toute façons je vais bien alors tout est bien qui finit bien sauf que j'ai raté ma première mission, elle soupira.

-Ecoute ma chérie tu n'a rien à te reprocher, ils n'ont pas été loyaux et t'ont attaqué par derrière, mais le maitre t'a guérie.

-Ouais, j'espère que je pourrais faire mes preuves.

-Mais oui tu verras. Et attendant reposez vous futur Mrs. Floïde. dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle sourit et embrassa son fiancé. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormie. Le lendemain matin elle fut réveiller par les baisers de son fiancé qui lui chuchotait de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva enfin. Elle prit sa douche s'habilla et se maquilla sous le regard admiratif de son chéri

-Quoi qu'est qui a ??

-Rien mais tu es tellement énergique dès le matin.

-Oui mais comme on dit : « la vie appartient a se qui se lèvent tôt !»

-Si tu le dit, bon je vais me doucher je te rejoins en bas dans 5 min.

-Ok a toute a l'heure, elle l'embrassa et parti. Sur le chemin de la salle à manger elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et une tornade brune s'était jeter sur elle.

-Mione' j'ai appris se que tu as eu hier, sa va ??

-Oui, Bella t'inquiète pas je vais bien, j'ai survécu a hier alors tu ne voudrais pas que je meurs étouffé n'est ce pas ?

-Pardon, dit la femme en lâchant Hermione.

Elles allèrent manger ensemble et croisèrent Narcissa :

-Salut Narcissa, dit la jeune fille en lui faisant la bise

-Salut Hermione, j'ai appris pour ton comme dire…. « Accident »ca va ??

-Oui, oui mais je vais bien.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois ensemble à la salle a manger, au bout de la table, Le Mage Noir…

-Hermione, viens ce matin tu mangeras a côté de moi, nous devons parler. dit-il

Hermione alla s'installer a sa place, a sa droite, une chaise vide et a sa gauche LUI

-Maître, je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai raté ma mission mais je veux vous prouvez que je peux vous servir. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

-D'abord pour ta mission tu t'es très bien battu et ils t'ont eu a la déloyal ensuite, j'écoute ta requête.

Elle lui expliqua sa requête et ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement. Le Mage Noir n'avait plus le visage d'un serpent ; il avait le même visage qu'il avait de son vivant, il était brun très foncé mais ses yeux était toujours rouge. Kyle arriva et se mit à la place de la chaise vide se trouvant à la droite de sa fiancée.

°Oo.oO°

Cela faisait un mois, un mois qu'Hermione était au service du Mage noir, un mois qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Kyle, un mois que tous ce passaient pour le mieux. Alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque à lire le lord vint la voir :

-Hermione !

-Oui maître ?

-Ta requête j'y ai réfléchit je suis d'accord, dit-il.

-Ooh mon dieux par Morgane merci, dit-elle en sautant partout dans un élan de joie elle serra le Lord dans ses bras mais il ne dit rien, une fois calmé elle dit

-Alors pour quand ?

-demain !!

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Elle sorti de la bibliothèque et se coucha afin d'être prête pour le lendemain.

°Oo.oO°

Le lendemain a Poudlard.

Alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny déjeunaient tranquillement, Drago, lui, était dans sa chambre a se coiffer Lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs il se dirigea vers la chambre de Camille, dès qu'elle le vit arriver elle sourit, il la porta et la promena dans la chambre d'Hermione ca la calmait toujours. Là elle vit une photo d'elle et d'Hermione et se remit à pleurer.

-Aller Camille chérie, je sais qu'elle te manque mais il faut garder confiance, si ça se trouve d'ici quelques jours elle reviendra en disant qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle veut revenir, dit-il en essayant de convaincre la petite fille mais inconsciemment, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même aussi car connaissant la jeune fille il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop fière pour revenir comme ça.

Soudain, une voix qui lui était familière résonna dans le château. Cette voix il l'avait beaucoup entendu lui crier des insultes où bien rire mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait en tendu avec tant de haine, de méchanceté et de froideur.

-Ecoutez tous, nous sommes tous dehors. Nous somme beaucoup plus nombreux que vous. Si vous nous apportez se que nous voulons nous ne tuerons personne ; nous voulons juste récupérer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Malfoy, je sais que tu m'entends, amène moi Camille et il se sera fait de mal a personne, nous vous laissons dix minutes, pas une de plus !

En entendant cela Drago sentit ses entrailles se tordre en lui. Granger avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort !!

« Oh mon dieu, elle est là avec tous les mangemorts et face de serpents pour Camille !! En tous cas je tiendrais ma promesse et elle ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de Camille avant de m'avoir tué ! » Se dit le serpentard quand il entendit des coups au tableau de la salle commune.


	12. on n'a pas pêrdu la guerre mais

**Après une longue absence et un long moment a ne plus publier régulièrement je suis de retour et je promet de re poster régulièrement je posterai tous le deux mercredi ou bien tous les mercredi ça va dépendre de mon avance de chapitre pré-écrit et aussi de mes devoirs et biensur des reviews. Je constate avec désolation que j'ai perdu un certain nombre de lecteurs je suis assez triste mais bon en même temps c'est de ma faute donc un big merci a ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublier.**

**Je vous aime tous très fort et esitez pas a me donner votre avis, vos critiques, vos améliorations dans un reviews ça fait toujours plaisir bon je vous laisse gros bisous**

**Un bébé peut tous changer... : RAR**

marjo: j'ai mis du temps mais la voilà la suite

priinc3ss: olala que de question!! d'abord: comment elle s'est fait convaincre et c'est quoi le tu-sais-quoi: ba tu le saura si tu lis la suite; ensuite he oui, elle est fiancé, mais faut avouer qu'il est beau! T'inquiète pas ce sera un DMHG c'est promis mais pour l'instant c'est un Kyle-Hermione t'inquiète pas Drago va revenir. Merci pour ta review bisous

hamataroo: oui tu devrais mieux comprendre avec ce chapt.

Gaboury: ce chapitre n'est pas claire mais c'est normal! Pas d'inquiétude celui-ci est plus clair Aodren: c'est clair Kyle est craquant. Lis la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

elodu92: gros bisous a toi parce que tes reviews me font toujours trop rire, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Virgine01: tu le saura plus tard... tu verra Drago et Camille revienne dans se chapitre.

BBL: contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu

elodie: oui opui je suis contiente que cette histoire est une hermione-drago et pas une hermione-kyle mais pour qu'elle devienne une hermione kyle il faut attendre la suite bisous merci de me lire toujours malgrès ton absence

virginie01: tu te demande beaucoup de chose mais seul la suite de l'histoire poura répondre a tes questions

elodu92: hermy n'est pas folle...si?...bon d'acord un petit peu mais bon, ça arrive a tous le monde de craqué. Bisous

Ninia Black: tes reviews me font toujours rire j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous

lucia: j'espère que la suite te plaira

irel: la voilà la suite!!

**Merci a tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews!!**

**J'ai eue un beug sur msn donc si je n'ai pas répondu a la votre je suis désoler. Si vous voulez des expliquation pas de soucis laissez moi un reviews et je vous expliquerai tous**

**merci encore big bisous**

* * *

**Titre:** Un bébé peut tous changer..

**Auteur:** Moi alias votre très chère MissBlack

**Rating:** K ou bien K+ ça dépend comment vous juger mais c'est juste pour les mots qui peuvent choquer rien d'autre

**Résumer:** Quand Hermione reçoit un cadeau des dieux qu'elle ne peut pas assumer toute seule que Drago propose de l'aider et qu'elle pête un cable sa donne ça...

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'est venu d'un coup alors que je faisait mes devoirs (pour une fois )

**Un bébé peut tous changer...**

**Rappel :**

En entendant cela Drago sentit ses entrailles se tordre en lui. Granger avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort !!

« Oh mon dieu, elle est là avec tous les mangemorts et face de serpents pour la petite!! En tous cas je tiendrais ma promesse et elle ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de Camille avant de m'avoir tué ! » Se dit le Serpentard quand il entendit des coups au tableau de la salle commune.

**Chapitre 11 : On n'a pas perdu la guerre mais presque...**

-Malfoy, Malfoy !! C'est nous Potter et Weasley ! Ouvre grouille toi !

Le blond alla ouvrir et Potter et Weasley entrèrent suivis du professeur Dumbledore.

-Mr. Malfoy. Je suppose que vous avez deviné que Miss Granger a rejoint les mangemorts. Et effectivement, ils sont dehors, devant la grande porte, ils sont beaucoup plus que nous. S'ils attaquent on est tous mort.

-Il est absolument hors de question, je refuse de les laisser prendre Camille ! cria le blond

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, dit Harry, ils ne toucheront pas un seul cheveu de la petite.

-Je sais ! dit le vieux barbu, mais que voulez vous que je fasse, mes élèves risque d'être tous tuer, les membres de l'Ordre ne peuvent pas entrer car Il a tous sécurisé et j'ai tous les élèves terrifié sur les bras ! C'est le seul moyen !

-on va se battre

-mais oui bien sur une bande de 5 ados contre une centaine de mangemorts + Voldemort, bien sur, nous allons tous nous battre pour mourir tous en cœur !dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasmes

-Professeur ! Ils ne toucheront pas Camille et c'est tout !

-Mais réfléchit Harry si ils la prennent, ils partent ensuite on appelle des renforts et on va la récupéré on tue Voldemort et on récupère Hermione en même temps

-Hors de question !! Hurla Drago, Granger a fait son choix ! Elle m'a laissé Camille et m'a fait promettre de la protéger contre tous et même contre elle alors je vais le faire, et rien de se que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis, si je crève, j'aurais bonne conscience pour l'avoir protégé a gré de ma vie. Et vous savez quoi PROFESSEUR ? Je connais un sort méga puissant pour la protéger j'ai même pas besoin de vous !!

-Et pour une fois Malfoy ! Moi je te suis ! cria Harry

-Et moi aussi, pour Hermione et pour Camille, maintenant pardon professeur mais on a du travail, si vous pouviez nous laisser travailler s'il vous plait on a plus beaucoup de temps. dit Ron

-Bien, fit le vieux, mais s'il y a des morts se sera par votre faute

-Et bien je préfère mourir que de donner Camille a l'autre face de serpent ! dit Ron

Dumbledore sorti et laissa les trois garçons seul.

-Ecoutez, on n'a jamais été de très bons amis mais il va falloir faire vite et bien pour créer le bouclier, cela requière beaucoup de magie. Bon c'est le charme du bouclier des vieux chevaliers, on devrait pouvoir le croiser avec d'autres sort de protection pour en faire un très puissants. Moi je lance le bouclier des vieux chevaliers, toi, Potter le Couliarita, et toi Weasley, le Braticolia. Je vais commencer, ensuite se sera Potter et Weasley en dernier, mettez-y le maximum de magie possible pour qu'il soit très puissant.

-Malfoy ! Le bouclier des vieux chevaliers, c'est de la magie noir !?

-Elle est partit depuis 3 mois et demi, soupira Ron

-Quoi? Demanda Harry

-Non, rien, repondit le rouquin en secouant la tête

- Bon, je tu disais Potter? A Oui c'est vrai, magie noir...Oui et alors, magie noir et magie blanche combiné donne la meilleur protection possible. Bon aller de commence.

Il s'approcha de la petite qui les regardait, elle sourit, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

« Tu vois se que tu me fais faire, m'allier avec mes pires ennemis. C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! ».

Il la déposa sur le canapé et commença à réciter des formules anciennes en latin. Un bouclier en or apparu autour de la petite fille.

-A toi Potter.

Harry en fit de même et un bouclier en feu apparu et se fondit avec le premier bouclier.

-A toi Ron, dit Harry

Ron fit pareille que les deux autres et un boulier d'eau vînt se fondre avec les deux premiers boucliers.

Il y eut une explosion de lumière puis cela redevint normal. Le bouclier était maintenant multicolore. La petite gazouyait tranquillement.

-Malfoy, cela fait neuf minutes, il est temps d'y aller nous, nous allons nous battre, toi, tu reste là et tu veille sur elle, dit Harry

-Ba voyons ! Si on a fais on a fais cette protection c'est pour qu'elle soit en sécurité je vais ma battre, vous aurez besoin de moi ! Je suis puissant

-Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, surtout que Mione' est très puissante, et comme tu viens de le dire tu es puissant, tu te battras contre Mione'

-Hey ! Mais Harry tu es fou ou quoi ? Malfoy contre Mione' de 1 Elle est bien plus puissante que lui de 2 il la tuera sans hésiter !

-Tu ne vas pas te battre contre Mione' toi tu l'aimes tu ne feras rien, elle, elle te tuera, Malfoy est plus puissant que toi et il ne se laissera pas faire si elle vient il la repoussera. Par contre Malfoy, jure que tu ne la tueras pas !

-Je le jure, j'ai Bo la détester je ne suis pas un criminel !

-Elle, elle est maintenant mangemorte se qui fais qu'elle tuera sans hésiter n'importe qui, fais gaffe Malfoy !

-Ouais allez-y, ils entrent, dit Drago

Harry et Ron partirent et se retrouvèrent devans les portes de chène, tous les menbres de l'AD étaient là, les mangemorts étaient au moin le double voir le triple en nombre.

Elle était là. Leur meilleure amie, elle était là dans le camp adverse, ils allaient devoir se battre contre elle, malheureusement. Le premier sortilège fut lancer et la bataille commença. Hermione envitait les sorts qui volait et entra dans le château, elle était hyper confiante, elle avait une super assurance.

-Ron ! Cria Harry en montrant Hermione d'un coup de tête a son ami. Celui-ci aquieca tristement de la tête et replongea dans son combat contre Greyback

« faites que Malfoy y arrive,faites que Malfoy y arrive, faites que... » pensa Harry

Du coté de la salle commune des préfet:

-je ne vous laisserai pas entrer même si vous avez le mot de pass, dit le tableau

-A oui? Comme c'est facheux je ne comptais pas utiliser ma baguette avant d'être en face de celui qui garde ma fille, elle soupira, domage changement de programme, elle sortit sa baguette et alors qu' elle allait commencer une incantation, l'elfe emit un cri et ouvrit le tableau avec un regard noir pour la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un sourire malsain et entra:

-Tiens Malfoy, je ne pensais pas que se serai contre toi que j'allais me battre! Domage tu étais promis a de grande chose. Si tu n'avais pas été lache et que tu n'étais pas parti voir le vieux fou qui sait, ce serait peut-être toi mon fiancé a l'heure qu'il est, mais bon. Je préfère Kyle lui au moins il n'est pas lache!

-il y a une differance entre la lacheté et le bon sens. Et franchement je préfère être avec le vieux fou et être du coté gagnant et ne pas être un criminel plutôt que d'être avec l'autre face de serpent qui va pêrdre la guerre et tous les mangemorts vont finir a Askaban.

-Saif que quand on aura gagner tu pleureras, comme un enfant, elle se mit a rire d'un rtire sadique

-Bon se n'est pas que de discuter avec toi m'ennuie mais je dois récuperrer ma fille.

Elle commenca a avancer et quand elle passa a coté du blond celui-ci se décala pour la bloquer

-Voyons Granger, je te croyait plus intelligente, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser la prendre sans me battre, tu perds la tête.

-Voyons Malfoy, je te croyais plus intelligent, tu sais très bien que je suis plus forte que toi. A quoi bon te battre, honnetement, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de te la laisser.

-Très bien comme tu voudras mais tempi, je me demande se que dira lucius quand il saura que son fils s'est battu contre moi. Mais bon. A oui Au faite Bellatrix te passe le bonjour

-Cette pauvre folle

-Je ne te permet pas, Bella est super! Un peu de respect pour tes ainées. Bon on le fait se ombat je n'ai pas toute l'année! Soupira Hermione, elle murmura quelque chose d'incomprhensible et un jet rouge sorti de sa baguette et frappa directement le blond.

Le combat commença, les sort fusaient, ils étaient a égalité niveau puissance mais Hermione prenait parfois le dessus. Cela faisait 15 bonne minutes que le combat durait et Hermione décida que cela faisait bien assez longtemps, elle jeta un sort et un jet doré attrapa le jeune Malfoy et le suspendu en l'air.

-Bravo Malfoy, tu as un bon niveau, mais tu manque encore un peu d'entrainement! Railla la brune en entrant dans la chambre.

Le blond la suivait en flottant derrière elle, elle sourit quand elle apperçut la petite. Elle s'approchat et posa doucement sa main sur le bouclier.

-Ba dis moi! Tu t'es pris la tête, elle est bien prteger là dedans, domage pour toi que je sois la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'est jamais connu. En tous cas chapeau bas Malfoy, le bouclier des chevaliers, Couliarita et Braticolia. Tu as fais du bon travail, tu aurais fais un très bon mangemort.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, il ne pouvait pas parler il était ligoter et bailloné par une corde doré et lévitait derrière Hermione.

-Ça me fais mal de devoir démolir un si gros travail mais bon, elle haussa les épaules et récitta des tas de formules en latins, elle fronça les sourcils et repris elle fit cela pendant un bon quard d'heure avant de faire un sourire de victoir en voyant le bouclier disparaître. Elle pris la petite dans ses bras et celle-ci rit.

-Bon, a la prochaine Malfoy! Dit Hermione en partant avec Camille dans les bras.

Elle sortit du château et avança comme elle le faisait en allant vers le château, elle passa a coté d'Harry puis Ron, puis Ginny sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Elle s'arreta près d'un homme brun aux yeux turquoise, elle lui passa Camille et pris sa place dans le combat qu'il était entrain de faire. Pendant cette fin de combat, Drago sortit du château fou de rage, il fallait qu'il récupère Camille a tous prix. Hermione elle, stupefixia son adversaire et commença a marcher vers quelqu'un a l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Elle reçut un éclaire rouge et s'ecroula a terre., le jeune homme qu'elle avait remplacer plutôt couru vers elle et essaya plusieurs contre-sort, voyant que sa ne fonctionnait pas, il la prit dans ses bras pour la mener au maitre.

-Maitres, elle a reçut un sort, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et, il s'arreta et sentit son bras qui était sous les jambes de la jeune fille se mouillé il vit du sang: maitre, elle va perdre le bébé! Hurla le brun

-non, c'est hors de question! Maison! Maintenant !! hurla le lord en transplanant.

**Alors, c'est quoi votre avis??**

**vous voulez la suite?**

**Si j'ai des reviews ça viendra plus vite.**

**Bon voilà merci a tous ceux qui me lise et qui me mettent leur reviews.**

**Celui ou celle qui me mettra le 100° review aura le prochain chapitre en avant première . bisous**

* * *

**Je vais mettre un petit mot pour Aska:**

**Voilà au début j'ai été assez troublé, enfin meme peut-etre un peu en colère par ton review mais avec du recul je te remercie parce que tu avais raison sur certain point donc j'ai mis un disclamer. Ensuite pour avoir changer completement la nature des personnage je compte l'expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire mais tu as raison. Pour le fait de rappeller l'auteur le titre et tout ça je l'ai fait, si ça peut aider mes lecteurs je le fait avec plaisir.**

**Après pour reclamer les reviews, désoler mais je gère mon temps comme je peux entre, les cours, mes activités extra-scolaire, mes devoirs et mes amis (parce que sans eux ça va pas)et l'écriture. Ce jour là je suis désoler mais j'était en retard dans la publication donc c'est vrai j'ai pas été hyper...diplomate(si on veux) mais c'est rectifier. Voilà. Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimait pas mon histoire: c'est ton droit, chaqun ses gouts mais sache que j'écris par plaisir donc principalement pour que ça me plaise a moi. Si ça plait aux autres tant mieux. Si ça ne leur plait pas tempi je n'y peux rien. Je passe mes sentiments par l'écriture. Donc Voilà. J'espère que tu vas apprecier au fil de l'histoire.**

**Donne moi régulièrement ton avis et tes critiques. elle sont très constructives.**

**Bisous**

**Cassou.**


	13. EXCUSES

Huuummm désolée désolée désolée…. :S

Bon me voilà de retour après une très (trop) longue absence!

Et oui beaucoup de problème qui m'ont complètement éloigné de ce site : les examens, un déménagement, des problèmes de santé ect...

Enfin bref je suis de retour et je me rend compte que j'ai complétement abandonnée mes fics.! Surtout celle-ci.! D'ailleurs comme vous aurez pu le constaté j'ai changé de pseudo, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, mais bon j'ai tellement changé depuis que je ne pouvais pas gardé le même pseudo. Enfin bref.!

J'ai relu ma fic qui m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit et je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit que lorsque je l'ai écrite. Ce qui va poser un problème parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la suite... Il a du se passé des trucs dans ma tête parce que quand je me relie je vois des incohérences assez flagrantes ! et des fautes .! J'ai toujours été nul en orthographe, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs mais là c'est ENORME.! N'hésitez pas à me les notifier si ca vous choque.

J'ai reçu beaucoup de review que je viens de découvrir car mon adresse hotmail avait été piratée donc je ne les ai pas reçu... Enfin je vais essayer d'y répondre le plus que je peux.

J'aimerai que vous me donniez des idées, des avis, des conseils pour la suite. Et / ou pour le reste d'ailleurs. Je suis de retour et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas tous oubliés.

Bon alors j'ai commencé à essayer de me replongé dans ma fic mais j'ai vraiment énormément de mal. Je trouve des défauts partout . ! Genre les caractères complétement changés, la longueur des chapitres, et les fautes, surtout les fautes. !

J'ai qu'une seule envie là maintenant : la réécrire. LOL Je ne sais pas vraiment comme je vais faire, je pars bientôt donc je ne pourrai plus trop m'en occupé mais dès que je rentre je m'y remets. Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, moi qui déteste les histoires laissées en plan c'est exactement ce que je fais…

Et quand je relis tous les reviews adorable que vous m'aviez laissés je culpabilise beaucoup même si mon absence n'était pas vraiment volontaire. ! J'espère avoir quelque réponses et quelques idées. Je vous poste ça et j'attends jusqu'à la rentrée pour voir si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un, la fic, la suite ou si je la supprime tout simplement..

Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances et à bientôt j'espère. ! Et surtout DESOLEE. !

Pardonnez-moi, soyez adorable et j'essayerai d'être assidue à mon travail d'auteure du mieux que je pourrai….

_Bisou Bisou_

_**RoseSherry**_


End file.
